While radio receivers historically were implemented using discrete devices, more commonly today receivers are being implemented with a few or even a single integrated circuit that incorporates various receiver components. While this consolidation has the benefits of reduced size and cost, certain complexities arise.
For example, due to the presence of different components on the integrated circuit, noise and other interference can result. In addition, some of the circuitry within the receiver is implemented with a differential circuitry. Nonlinearities can exist in such circuitry, which can cause degradation of the receiver.